Mind Games
by ArinNeko
Summary: Zim had been banished from the Irken Empire he and Dib have slowly become friends, but will this friendship and the chance for something more crumble? And what's wrong with Zim? Wait, what's wrong with Dib? OOC ZADR and ZAGF R&R, please! M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Description**: After Zim had been banished from the Irken Empire he and Dib have slowly become friends, but will this friendship crumble and the chance for something more? And what's wrong with Zim? Wait, what's wrong with Dib?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Invader Zim or it's charaters.

Dib's P.O.V.

Conciseness was coming back to me but I just wanted to sleep and not have to face the day that would come if I woke up. I didn't want to know where I was or even _who_ I was, it all felt like it would become a heavy burden I didn't want to carry. The world must hate me because when I had fully woken up I received a great amount of pain directed straight to my head. My eyes felt heavy and though I didn't want to open them I needed them to find me something to get rid of my headache. The problem was I couldn't see. Wait, I wear glasses don't I? I moved my hands to either side of me hoping there would be a table there with my glasses. Sure enough I found them on my right. Setting them in place I proceeded to take a good look at the room.

The room I was in was white and I was laying in a white hospital bed hooked up to an IV. Great a hospital! What was I doing in a _hospital_! There isn't a doctor around so I guess I have to want for some pain killer. Just _great_! I suppose I'll focus on who I am and what ever happened to me while I wait.

I closed my eyes and let the memories flood my mined. My name's Dib, age 15. My usual attire consists of my navy blue shirt that has a smiley face, black skinny jeans, black knee high boots, and of course my black trench coat. Behind my huge glasses are a pair of auburn eyes. My **NORMAL **sized head is covered in black hair which styles into a scythe in the middle giving me a similar appearance to my father, Professor Membrane, the greatest scientist today, though not so great father. Physically I may not look like much, but I'm pretty strong for a guy my age, probably from all the fights I've had with a certain alien.

Yes, an alien. Three years ago I intercepted an alien signal, with a device I created, saying Earth would be invaded. Six months later, a small, green alien strolled into my classroom, claimed to be "normal", and called himself, Zim. My whole class, hell, the whole town ate it up even as I pointed out everyone of his inhuman flaws, like his green skin or nose-less and ear-less head. He simply blamed it on a skin condition!

Besides his green skin and incomplete face, Zim has fake purple eyes and a Elvis style wig. His real eyes are pupil-less and look like huge rubies embedded in to his head and under the wig are two antenna which I assume are for hearing and smelling. I think I can assume he can actually smell considering all the times he's complained about the Earth and it's inhabitant's "stink". He wears black pants, black knee high boots surprisingly similar to mine, black gloves on his three fingered claw-like hands, and a stripped pink tunic that looks very similar to a dress, which you would only tell him if you wanted your eyes gouged out.

He also has this strange backpack that he calls a PAK attached to his back. Since he never takes it off I think it's safe to assume he needs it to live, but it's not only for that, it also contains four spider-like legs which in battle gives him a huge advantage, so long as there aren't any other humans around. I at least have my height, to Zim's displeasure, Zim being 5'2" and me being 5'6".

Since coming here Zim has consistently been egotistical and bitchy. But after sometime he had gotten smarter and more mature. Zim had finally come to the conclusion after denying it for so long that his mission was a lie and his leaders, the Tallest, and Irken alike had always hated him. He figured this out when the Tallest had sent out a recorded transmission stating exactly that and also telling him not to call back as he was now banished.

I had found all of this out when sneaking into his pink and green house through the window one day to try and uncover him for the alien that he truly is. There I found him sitting on his couch, head hung low, and eyes filled with pain. His defective robot, GIR, was crying like mad in front of his feet. Neither moved or had shown any sign that they had seen me. At first I thought it was some kind of trap, but if that where true I didn't think Zim would do it this way and show weakness. I had hesitated for a while just standing by the window watching Zim act like a zombie before I made a decision.

So I took my chances and knelt down beside the crying robot who was by now screaming nonsense about banana phones. I looked Zim in the eyes and forced out words of concern.

"Zim? What's wrong?"

His head slowly turned to me. He looked as if he was about to cry even though I knew he couldn't. Both Zim's mouth and fists clenched and unclenched, obviously debating on whether or not to tell me. My expression turned to a very worried one and apparently someone's concern is just what Zim wanted before immediately talking a mile a minute about his mission, the Tallest, and the transmission. Telling me how not only the Tallest said they hated him, but that the entire Irken Empire had always despised him.

I stayed all the while listening though I'm not exactly sure why. This was my chance, he was completely vulnerable in this state of disarray, I can finally capture him and show the world I'm not crazy, but I didn't. What exactly was holding me back, I did not know. By the time he was finished venting about the mission and his thoughts he was panting with a wild look in his eyes, because he was practically screaming his head off about how his Tallest and the empire are full of crap to think the "The Great and Amazing ZIM" are not worth their time and that in fact it is "they who are not worth the time of ZIM". I was surprised the neighbors still don't call the cops on him. GIR had stopped crying now that his master is back to "normal" to go make...something in the kitchen.

Zim, after a few moments, finally put his full attention to me and immediately started glaring me down. Out of reflex I started glaring back. It was like that for awhile, just Zim and I glaring at each other with an uncomfortable silence between us until GIR came in with a plate full of waffles. He trotted over to Zim and lay them next to him on the couch. He proceeded to take a waffle from the plate and shove it in my face.

"You gonna have some tooooooooooooo!" GIR asked unnecessarily prolonging his "too".

Zim and I had snapped out of our little glaring contest to look at GIR. At GIR's question Zim took the waffle from him, forced it into my hand, and started shoving me toward the door, even though I was still on my knees.

"Take your waffle and get your stinky feet out of ZIM's base Dib-Beast!" And with that I stood and made my way to the door, once outside I trudged to the sidewalk before turning to look back at the looming house. Vaguely, I could hear Zim's shouting and GIR's hysterical laughing from inside. I thought over what just happened and what Zim had told me. The news didn't seem to phase Zim anymore now that he let his emotions out. But Zim's mission being a lie didn't seem to shock me as much as the fact Zim had chosen me to be someone to listen to his problems, even if I am the only one who knows he's an alien.

I started to walk home and it wasn't until I had gotten through the door that I realized I had been clutching the waffle in my hand. Gaz, my easily irritable and incredibly scary little sister, looked over at me from the couch and rolled her eyes before going back to her game. I through the waffle away and walked to my room convincing myself everything would be back to normal tomorrow. But the next day at school everything seemed so much more...quiet than it had been before.

Zim had a calmer aura around him. He didn't shout randomly or try to show how much more "superior" he was than everyone else as much. He still looked down on Earth and humans and made ridiculous insults like before, but his insults didn't seem to be as truthful as he meant them to be before being banished. Earth was his home now and he had to get used to that fact.

We didn't talk about what had happened the day Zim was banished. Zim still wanted to take over the world, but as his own planet this time so we would still fight over who's world Earth was and I would still try to capture him, but not as often as we did. Sooner or later a form of friendship had been made between us and though I was a bit resentful of it, a friendship between not only a human and alien, but also my one and only rival, I eventually got use to it, Zim surprisingly quicker than I.

"You'll be good company for Zim, Dib-Thing." Is what Zim had told me. Though I was pretty sure that "company" translated to "slave". Of course I wasn't about to let him take over the world anytime soon or ever for that matter. Soon that started to change and I began to care less and less. I mean I had finally gotten the one thing I had always wanted, someone who believed me, someone who doesn't think I'm crazy, and someone who wanted to be my friend, not to mention he's an alien, how cool is that! No one cares about me anyway, not even my own family. But of course since the world hates Dib so something terrible had to happen.

Zim had something to tell me and usually it would be his latest plan for world domination, but the look on his face told me other wise. We walked down the side walk from school and Zim was wearing some kind of look of determination, but at the same time worry. It made me nervous. Whatever he told me had been forgotten and for some reason something inside me is telling me I don't _want_ to remember. I only remember that I freaked before Zim could get another word out and I tried to get away from him. I started to run across the street, but Zim followed and caught me. He was about to say something, but that was when a truck honked its horn that Zim and I realized we were about to get hit full force by it. And, from what I do remember, in that moment Zim with all his strength pushed me out of the way. I must have hit my head considering how it felt right now. From the sound of wheels screeching, a female pedestrian screaming, and the smell of blood in the air there was one one thing that I could assume: Zim had been hit.

First fic and I'm really excited! R&R, please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Invader Zim or it's characters.

**Recap**:_ He was about to say something, but that was when a truck honked its horn that Zim and I realized we were about to get hit full force by it. And, from what I do remember, in that moment Zim with all his strength pushed me out of the way. I must have hit my head considering how it felt right now. From the sound of wheels screeching, a female pedestrian screaming, and the smell of blood in the air there was one one thing that I could assume: Zim had been hit._

Dib's P.O.V.

My eyes reopened slowly but soon became saucers. Zim had been hit. Was he hurt? Was he alive! As if on cue a doctor with light brown hair and blue eyes walked, or should I say skipped, in holding a bottle of pills and a cup of water. When he looked at me and saw that I was awake he gave this overly joyful smile that made me cringe a bit. But, when he offered me the pills and water I eagerly took them and let the fast acting painkiller work it's magic.

"Good to see you're finally awake Dib! You've been asleep for at least six hours. Good thing that you only received a minor head injury, we could have lost you!" The doctor said much to cheerfully while taking out the IV and bandaging my arm. I flinch at the way the doctor acted like we had always been good friends and suggesting I could have died from the fall, which even though the doctor exaggerated still made me feel sick. Then, my mind went back to Zim.

"Zim!" I shouted making the doctor jump. "Where is he? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Is he..." I couldn't finish the last one and looked to the doctor hopefully. The doctor looked confused at my onslaught of questions, but then realized who I was talking about.

"Oh! The green kid? He's fine, just a few scraps!" The doctor said in the same happy voice. I looked at him sceptically.

"A few scraps? He was hit by a fucking truck!" I shouted then grimaced at the memory. But the huge smile never left the doctor's face.

"Yes it is quiet incredible isn't it? He healed rather quickly, he sure is a lucky kid! He'll make a full recovery!" The doctor stated as if he were responsible. "You're free to go now by the way. You're father came to check on you when he heard you were being hospitalized, but left when we told him you would be fine and soon wake up! He filled out you're release forms before he left!" He handed me the clothes I came in with and pointed me to a restroom.

At this my face went dark. My father didn't stay to make sure I was alright when I woke up. That's right, because I'm Dib and no one cares for Dib. I got up and wobbled a few times before getting my balance. I stalked over to the room the doctor pointed out stopped at the doorway.

"So, uh, has Zim left already?" I asked slightly hoping he was still there so that I could thank him.

"Yep, left two hours ago with his guardian." The doctor confirmed.

"Guardian?" I asked only aware that Zim had those defective robo-parents.

"Yes, a small green dog walked in and claimed to be his father." The doctor said not finding any thing wrong with what he just said. I was starting to wonder if this guy was really a doctor when I spotted a name tag on his uniform that said "Hello I Am: a doctor", and decided the faster I get out the better.

After changing I walked out of the room and to the lobby. I was about to get to the exit until someone side-stepped in front of me. I was about to yell at them because I almost run into them until I recognized her. Gaz. She didn't even look up at me, she was still staring at her stupid hand-held game. I sighed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked knowing it wasn't because she was worried about her older brother. She didn't even glance up at me when she answered, her fingers just continued to tap the buttons with her eyes focused on the screen.

"Dad sent me here to make sure you come home." She said spinning on her heels letting her long purple hair hit me in the face. She hasn't had a hair cut for years, because she says the barbers distract her from her game. Of course, her world just revolves around that stupid game. Well that and Bloaty's pizza.

She started walking out the door and I quickly followed. The whole walked was silent. I had finally learned to be more quiet around Gaz as to not get beat up. She was a real monster when you annoyed her enough. So instead I thought back to Zim. He had saved my life I'll have to thank him tomorrow at skool. I laughed a little at the thought making Gaz raise an eyebrow but otherwise give no notice. Before I never would have thought I'd someday thank_ Zim_! And for saving my life no less.

It had gotten dark by the time we got home so I headed straight to my room. I stripped down to my boxers when I noticed something on the hem of the back part of my shirt. It was dark and had a red hue. My mind clicked and I shivered at the sight of the crusted blood. My hand moved to the back of my head where I could feel a cotton gauze tapped down by medical tape there. I quickly scooped up my clothes and threw them into the laundry basket. I slipped into bed and placed my glasses on my bedside table. I closed my eyes hoping that sleep would soon come over me.

"Dib! Wake up now or you never will later!" My eyes snapped open in surprise in hearing Gaz's usual wake up call at night. Light filled my room from my window. But how can it be morning already? I just closed my eyes! I stared dumbly outside in disbelief. Another odd thing was I didn't fell a bit tired, I actually feel better than ever despite what happened yesterday.

"DIB!" I snapped out of it and got dressed in record time. Walking down stairs I saw Gaz waiting at the door obviously not amused, but too immersed in her game to hurt me. I was safe...for now. When we walked into the school everyone went quiet and had their eyes on me. I wonder if this has to do with the accident, though I doubt anyone would even care if I died or not. Zita, a girl from my class, walked up to me hands on her hip and a scowl on her face.

"You know Dib everyone already knew you were crazy, but I never would have guessed you were a killer too." She sneered.

"A WHAT?" I've never killed anyone in my life!

"You heard me. We all know you tried to kill him yesterday." She said with an accusing look.

" Tried to kill _who_?" What was she talking about?

"Zim!" She stated. "_You _pushed him into the street with the truck coming!"

I stared at her then at everyone else in the hall, then started laughing. Zita and many more started to glare at me. Once my laughing died down I explained what really happened.

"Zim and I were in the street when that truck came. He push me out of the way! You can even ask him!" I told them. But nobody stopped glaring.

"Zim's the one who told us you tried to kill him." Zita said before making her leave.

...What?...

I stomped down the halls to mine and Zim's class with a furious look. People would whisper things to each other as I pass by. When I reached the door I practically ripped it off it's hinges out of frustration. Once again there was silence and stares my way. There was a crowd that surrounded Zim's desk. The crowd narrowed there eyes at me but moved out of my way at the look I was giving them.

When they were all out of my way there reveled Zim sitting at his desk with a smug look. I felt enraged and punch him right where his nose would be if he had one. He fell backwards in his chair and I was about to jump on him when someone grabbed my arms and held me back. It was Chunk and soon more of the class stood between me and Zim.

"What the fuck?" Zim screamed. He had pick up on human cussing while on Earth.

"I should be the one saying that! Why would you start a rumor like that! I that we we're friends!" I yelled at him. Zim got up and dusted himself off, the punch didn't seem to hurt him at all. He pushed through the wall the students were making and got in my face. He was smiling wide showing me his zipper-like teeth.

"Friends? That's a laugh! Why would Zim be friends with a _loser _like you?" He hissed at me.

I lost it. Slipping from Chunk's grip I pushed him to the ground about ready to tear him limb from limb. But then Miss Bitters walked in.

"DIB! Do I have to send you to the underground classroom?" Miss Bitter's voice seemed to echo of the walls in an ominous tone. I gulped. I wasn't stupid, I've heard the rumors of what goes on in the underground classroom. I got off of Zim and sped to my chair like everyone else.

Miss Bitters started class, but I kept my eyes on Zim. The doctor was right he only had some scraps which made parts of his skin a darker color of green. Was this really the same Zim who saved me and became my friend? Zim caught me staring and scold at me. With that something ignited in me that I thought was gone, a hate that could only be for one person. Once again Zim and I are from now on enemies.

TBC

Sorry that this one's shorter than the last. R&R, please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Invader Zim or it's Characters.

**Recap**: _Was this really the same Zim who saved me and became my friend? Zim caught me staring and scold at me. With that something ignited in me that I thought was gone, a hate that could only be for one person. Once again Zim and I are from now on enemies._

Dib's P.O.V.

"He's up to something Gaz I know it, I can see it in his eyes. It's probably a new plan or something, but I'll stop him I have to or the world is doomed!" It was lunch and I was watching Zim from mine and Gaz's usual table telling her how I would stop Zim from taking over the world. He was scowling while poking his food with a spork. Gaz looked up and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I thought you were done with that." She said with her voice full of annoyance. "Aren't you guys friends or something." My face scrunched up in hate.

"No way am I friends with_ him_!" I shouted enough for Zim to hear me. Zim looked up at me and glowered. I gave the same look back.

"Whatever." Gaz said losing interest.

"Dib" I looked around for whoever called me, but no one was anywhere near me besides Gaz.

"Um, did you say something?" I asked her. She looked at me and growled menacingly.

"Don't distract me." She hissed. That was weird, I swear whoever said my name was right next to me. The bell rang signaling it was time to go to our next class. So far the day has been horrible, not only Zim, but the whole school's against me. Every class I've been pelleted with pencils, erasers, and paper balls by pretty much everyone in skool. The chance that this will die down is very unlikely. On entering Hi-Skool I've learned about the system of spreading rumors, as long as in causes embarrassment or a reason for harassment by the skools standards it will last an exceedingly long time.

This must have to do with Zim's plan, pinning the school against me, I can't believe I ever trusted him! I won't let this get to me I have to focus on stopping Zim and revealing him to the world. School had finally ended and I rushed to my locker. Once I reached it I quickly took what I'd would need and slammed the locker.

"Dib" Someone whispered so low it was hardly audible. I spun around to see who it was, but the hall was deserted. Where is everyone? Never mind that who said my name? I took one guess at who it could have been.

"Zim! I know it's you, get out here!" I yelled out. There was no movement. "Don't think you can get away with whatever you're planning! I'm going to stop you whether you like it or not!

"Dib" The voice was more clear now and it didn't just say my name this time. "come back..."

"'Come back' where?" I asked the voice.

"Talking to yourself again Dib-Shit?" A screechy and nasty voice rung out. Zim was standing to my left, arms folded, and staring at me with an amused expression. How did he get there without me noticing? The halls were empty just a second ago. I stared at him confused. I decided I really didn't want to deal with him at the moment and walked past him making sure to hit him in the shoulder with my own.

"Just leave me alone." I snapped at him.

"Hmph! And here I thought we were such good friends." He said with an incredibly irritating and teasing voice. I wish he would just leave me the fuck alone! I turned around to yell something back at him but he was gone. I look around the halls but the was no trace of him. Is my mind playing tricks on me? How did he leave so fast? I'm pretty sure that physically impossible, even for Zim.

I decided asking myself these things wouldn't answer them and walked out of the school. Gaz was waiting at the sidewalk. I walked up to her when I heard the voice again this time completely loud and crystal clear.

"DIB!" I jumped at the sudden sound of my name. It sounded like Zim, but the way I heard it, it sounded like he had desperation in his voice. My eyes scanned the area before landing on Gaz who was still playing her game and looked like she hadn't heard a thing.

"Gaz? Did you hear someone shout my name just now." I asked worried her answer would be no.

"No, now come on lets go." She said as if she were in a hurry. She immediately started walking home and motioned for me to follow with her hand before quickly placing it back on her game. Why does she suddenly want to go home in a hurry? I looked at her questioningly before following right behind her.

"Dib, wait!" It was the same voice I heard before and when I turned around it was confirmed it belonged to Zim. He was standing on the sidewalk meters away from Gaz and I.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked coldly. "I thought I told you to leave me alone." He looked at me surprised, though I'm not sure why.

"I..." He hesitated. I was starting to get annoyed with the lack of an answer until he spoke again. "Dib, you have to listen-" Zim was cut off when Gaz stepped in front of me.

"He doesn't have to listen to anything you have to say and he sure doesn't want to talk to _you_!" Gaz stated rather angrily. Not only was Zim surprised at this sudden outburst, but so was I. Gaz is defending me? Gaz took my hand and started to drag me homeward.

"Dib..." I heard Zim's voice fade out as he called me. When I turned around Zim had once again disappeared. I looked back at Gaz who had let go of my hand and gone back to her game.

"Thanks, Gaz." I said. Maybe Gaz wasn't really that much of a jerk.

"Whatever." She grunted back. "Let's just get home." Oh, that's it, she just thought Zim was a hindrance in getting home. I stared at the ground the rest of the walk with my hands in my trench coat's pockets. When we walked onto the house I went straight upstairs again to do my homework. Once I finished I stuck my head out of my room.

"Hey Gaz? Is Dad going to be home tonight?" I asked.

"No." Was her immediate and simple answer. That means Dad could be home indefinitely, it could be days to weeks to even months. I sighed. I guess things will never get any better. When closed the door I heard a familiar voice that made me jump to the other side of my room.

"Dib." It was Zim again and he was blocking the door. How did he get in here? The windows are locked! I was about to call for Gaz, but Zim stopped me. "Don't, I need to talk to you."

"Then hurry up and get out." I told him filling my voice with venom. He flinched at my voice, but quickly composed himself and gestured for me to take a seat on my bed. I hesitated, but eventually sat down and of course kept up my guard. Zim took a deep breath which probably meant he had a lot to say.

"Dib, we're friends right?" He asked. This was obviously some kind of game to him. I glared at him.

"I think you made it very clear this morning that we _aren't_." I said my glare becoming more intense.

Zim looked back to me confused.

"This morning?" He questioned. "OH! No, Dib, that wasn't me!" At this my glare turned to an expression of bewilderment.

"Not you? Then who the fuck could it have been. I don't remember any other Irkens coming to this planet besides you and Tak." He wasn't making any sense. Was he trying to trick me? I can't really tell from his expressions and he sounds serious, but if that's true then how is it that the Zim I saw this morning isn't the one I see now.

"It's hard to explain right now, Dib-human." I was starting to get really irritated. All he was giving me were questions with no answers. "Do you remember the accident?" I was about ready to tear my hair out.

"Of course I do...well more or less. Now tell me what it is you wanted to tell me and _get out_!" I raised my voice as a warning to him. His antenna raised with my voice but he himself didn't move.

"What exactly do you remember of the accident?" He looked at how annoyed I was at all this questioning and quickly added, "please, I need to make sure of something." I grumbled a fine before I started to retell the day of the accident.

"I remember you wanting to talk to me about something, so after skool we walked to the sidewalk and you told me..." He looked at me expecting more when I hesitated. I didn't remember what he told me and I don't think I want to, even if it is important whatever it was is what started this. "I don't remember what you told me." His eyes widened.

"You...don't...?" He asked looking at me like he was look for something on my face that would tell him I was lying. I shook my head a bit uncomfortable of the way he was looking at me. Once he saw I was telling the truth his face turned a darker shade of green and he lowered his head to look at the ground. Was he...blushing? "Well that isn't important anyway, what else do you remember?" Well it was important enough to get that kind of reaction.

"After you told me whatever it is you told me I guess I panicked and ran into the street. When you caught up to me we heard a truck honk it's horn in front of us and you pushed me out of the way and then everything goes blank." At first he was nodding apparently agreeing with what I was saying until I got to the part were he pushed me out of the way. His face turned to a frown at this and he looked like he was thinking very hard.

"Dib-Thing, the Zim, Gaz, and any other humans you've seen today don't exist." He paused to let me let this settle in.

"Don't exist? What are you talking about of course they exist." Zim shook his head.

"There illusions that your mind, for whatever reason, created." This doesn't make any sense, why would this happen? Am I finally going...crazy? No! Zim is just trying to trick me, it's just a bunch of lies!

"No, that's not true! That's not possible!" I didn't want to hear anymore. I put my hands over my ear to block out his voice, but I could still hear it.

"Please, Dib, listen!" He tried to reason. "It wasn't me who got hit by that truck it was _you_!" I looked at him like he was insane.

"Then how the hell am I completely fine? How is it that I'm even still walking?" I shouted at him. I couldn't believe this! How could I? I want him gone! I don't want to hear this!

"Because you're-!" Was all I heard from Zim before he suddenly disappeared right in front of me. I was shaking. I slowly removed my shaking hands from my ears and cradled my arms. I lowered my head into them and started to cry.

I really am crazy.

Poor Dib...Next chapter in Zim's P.O.V. R&R, please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Invader Zim or it's characters.

**Recap**: _"Because you're-!" Was all I heard from Zim before he suddenly disappeared right in front of me. I was shaking. I slowly removed my shaking hands from my ears and cradled my arms. I lowered my head into them and started to cry._

_I really am crazy._

Zim's P.O.V.

I stared down at the pale sleeping face in front of me, sadly. He hasn't moved since the accident and he probably won't for awhile from what the doctor told me. I didn't like that doctor, he was much to cheerful around his patients even patients like Dib.

"Well it seems Dib won't be waking up anytime soon! He received a lot of shock from the hit and if what you say is true he was probably already in a state of shock so the amount of time he'll be like this is indefinite. It's a good thing the driver slowed down we could have lost him!" I cringed at the way he talked about Dib's life as if it didn't have much value, he got enough of that at school. But it was true what the doctor said, he was probably already in a state of shock and it was all my fault. My antenna pushed closer to my hand in a gesture of guilt.

I've been feeling these strange feelings since the friendship between me and Dib had been made. Not just guilt, but trust, companionship, sadness,...love. That's what started all of this. At first I thought it was a feeling most friends shared, this strange feeling of warmth whenever you're around them or the need to feel them close to you, and the way my face would become incredibly hot when our skin came into contact. But after awhile I found that these feelings were one-sided so I had Computer run a diagnostic on my PAK. The results had come up saying I was in love, a human emotion that contains all of the characteristics of what I felt for the Dib-Human.

I had simply wanted to share these feelings with him, I never knew they could have that kind of effect on him. I should have never told him, I should have seen the signs telling me not to, like the way I became nervous, the way my squeedly-spooch was doing flips, and the way my hands became clammy at my sides. But I told him. It was horrible, he was just staring at me like he just figured out I was really an alien and took off running in fear right into the street. I ran after him scared that our friendship would be ruined. I was able to catch up to him, but before I could say a thing there was a loud honk and coming our way was a truck. I felt hands collide with my chest as Dib push me out of the way. I heard a female scream and wheels screech as I went down.

My PAK was met with concrete and I slide on my elbows and hands efficiently scraping them up, but my mind was on Dib. My eyes were blurry and disoriented as I tried to look for him. I could hear feet rush to the scene. There were many gasps before people started screaming.

"OH MY GOODNESS!"

"Someone call the media!...OH and an ambulance!" There was beeping and many people talking on their phones for a camera crew and a few for an ambulance. My vision had finally cleared and I looked for Dib on the street. I saw blood. My Tallest there was a lot of blood! I got up and rushed to the front of the truck, where most of the blood was concentrated, tripping a few times. Dib was lying in a pool of his own blood not far from the truck. He was on his side completely out cold. From what I could tell his clothes and skin had been torn from the side he was laying on. He must have skidded on the street like that after he was hit. Blood was pouring from his forehead and nose, his head was to the side in an uncomfortable position.

I didn't know what to do. All I could do was stand there and watch him lose more and more blood. Nothing could ever compare with how I felt. For once in my entire being I felt useless, completely and utterly useless. Not even when the ambulance came did I look away from Dib, I couldn't. It wasn't until the paramedics took Dib on a stretcher did snap out of it.

"Wait!" I yelled to them. One looked over at me.

"Are you injured?" He asked. When he asked this pain seemed to register in my arms. I looked at them and found that my green blood was slowly dripping from my hands. My gloves looked worn but they didn't rip thanks to the Irken material, but the blood was coming from my elbows and trickling down my arms.

"HEY, this kid is hurt too! Call him another ambulance." The paramedic yelled to the other.

"Um, it is okay, Zim does not need another ambulance and he would much rather ride with the Dib." I said pointing to Dib, painfully moving my arm. I did not want to be separated from Dib and I really did not need my own ambulance. I hopped into the vehicle and tried to stay as close to Dib as I could with the paramedic working on him.

"Is he going to be alright?" Dib had to make, he just had to. I couldn't live with myself if he didn't. The paramedic was trying to stop the blood flow when he answered.

"Your friend should be fine so long as we get him to the hospital in time, he's lost a lot of blood." This didn't make me feel any better, it simply made me curse the human's primitive technology and their slow moving vehicles. When we made it to the hospital I was forced to separate from Dib to be treated elsewhere. After being bandaged I had to wait for Dib to be ready to see. A doctor came out happily which I thought was a good sign, but how wrong was I.

"Well I am sorry to say your friend, Dib, has fallen into a coma." This word was new to me.

"What is this coma and why has the Dib fallen into it, tell Zim now!" I commanded the human.

"Well you see, a coma is a state of unconsciousness where a person cannot be awoken and can last for an indecisive amount of time." Zim does not like the sound of this coma. "Dib seemed to have received this from trauma and blood loss. I would also like to ask you a few questions to understand exactly what happened today." I nodded. "Why exactly did Dib get hit, was he pushed, was he simply crossing the street?" The doctors tone of voice changed to a more serious one. I felt I could trust this human who now seemed to be more professional than I was first led to believe.

I told him everything, not leaving the slightest detail out. He stayed quiet the whole time and let me explain. Once I was done telling him the story his eyes softened and he nodded.

"Okay, I just needed to clarify what happened so I can inform the police and media. You can go see him now if you like as long as you don't try to move him or remove the tubes, brace, and electrodes." He said firmly. He left to the front of the hospital. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. I saw Dib, and I was not pleased. He was connected to tubes which connected to these pouches one was clear and the other _red_. I am not sure how much more of that color I can take any more. He also had multiple...well things stuck to his body, I assume they are the electrodes the human was speaking of, that led to this annoying beeping machine. My antenna twitched under my wig with each beep. The last thing I noticed was the brace around his neck keeping his head in place.

He looked so fragile there, like one touch could break him. _He was like this because of me_. Guilt filled my squeedly-spooch. I took the chair next to his bed and held my arms close to me. This was the second time that I wished I possessed the ability to cry like humans. It was apparently a human way of let your feelings out like I had that day Dib sneaked into my home only to find me mess on the couch. I told him all about my banishment, because Dib is the only thing that has ever come close to being a friend to me.

I'm an idiot. I've now lost my one and only friend over these stupid human feelings. I shot up from the seat. No! This is not Zim's fault, it's Dib's! He's the one who had to go run into the street and saved me from the truck. Why did he let himself get hit! It should have been me! My hand became a fist at my side. I should be the one bedridden. Dib's taken to much of this shit his whole life! I brought my fist up. All my frustration seemed to by pointed to Dib, I hated him for risking his life for mine, I hated him for having been the one to discover I was an alien, and I hated him for making me fall in love with him. I couldn't bring my fist down onto Dib's face, instead it became a hand again and I brought it slowly to my own.

I sat back into the chair trying to calm myself. My breath was ragged and I suddenly felt drained. The events of today were finally catching up to me. My antenna perked up at the sound of someone outside of the room coming towards the door. The door opened to revel Dib's sister-unit, Gaz. She had a face of anger until her eyes found Dib. Her eyes widened, she looked completely horrified. I had never seen the Gaz-Monster look so scared before. But once her eyes left Dib and found me they turned to rage again.

"YOU! You did this to him!" She accused pointing her finger to me. She started to advance on me and I put my hands up in defense.

"No! I never wished to hurt the Dib it was an accident!" I tried to reason with her. Her advances stopped and she looked at me skeptically.

"You have about five minutes to explain why my brother is like this before I crush every bone in your body." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. I explained to her everything that had happened as fast as I could. When I was finished she looked surprised.

"You mean _you_...to_ Dib_?" I nodded slowly my gaze lowered.

"It really is my fault. Because of me Dib is hurt and now he's in this coma-thingy!" The guilt and self-hatred was coming back to me and I let my face fall into my hands. I heard the Gaz's footsteps coming closer to where I sat. I didn't care if she beat the crap out of me, I deserved it. The footsteps stopped abruptly in front of me and I braced myself. But, instead of a fist I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Gaz who was staring at Dib. Her face was expressionless and her eyes glazed over, but I could see the true amount of worry behind them. She really did care for Dib. She sighed.

"It's not your fault, I have as much of a reason to feel as guilty as you." She looked back to me. "I was never able to be a good sister to Dib, I've always took myself away from other people and reality through playing video games, so much that I hated to come into contact with anyone close to me even Dib." I could tell this was hard for her to admit. "In video games I always did things right, I wasn't Professor Membrane's unsociable daughter or the crazy kid's sister, I was Gaz and that's all I ever wanted to be. But, it was more than just an escape it was an obsession." She paused a moment then let out the smallest of smile, but still a smile. "But I guess it's not unusual for people in my family to have some kind of obsession."

"Zim still thinks he is most at fault. If Zim hadn't told Dib how I felt none of this would have happened. And now he hates me!" Gaz shook her head.

"No, you were right to have told him, it's not good to keep those kind of feelings bottled up. I just think your timing was wrong."

"Timing?" I questioned. She gave a nod.

"Well, you two had just become friends and while you may have been okay with it, doesn't mean Dib would be as accepting. He would always talk about how weird it is that you two didn't fight as much and that he wasn't sure if he could just accept things the way they were developing." I looked at her curiously. "What? I can pick up things even while playing, especially from Dib. He has a very loud voice." I looked at Dib feeling a bit weird talking about him when he was right here, but nodded in agreement.

"Do you think he hates me?" Gaz looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"You really think he would risk his life for you if he hated you?" She asked incredulously.

"You didn't see the look on his face when I told him." I said shivering at the memory. "He looked at me like I was a wild animal about to attack him!" I lifted my legs up and buried my face in them.

"You're overreacting." The Gaz said simply. I lifted my head up to give her an unimpressed look. She giggled. Gaz, Dib's scary sister-unit, GIGGLED! And at me! The Amazing ZIM! I shot her a glare. "You'll see once he wakes up everything will be fine." _But how long will that be? _

TBC

It seem harder to write in Zim's P.O.V., but I like a challenge! I would also like to thank those of you who've given me those positive reviews it makes me feel like making more chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Invader Zim or it's characters.

**Recap**: _"You'll see once he wakes up everything will be fine."_ _But how long will that be? _

Zim's P.O.V.

_One month later..._

A month. A whole freaking month and nothing! At least he didn't look as bad as the first day. He didn't have that neck brace any more and he didn't need anymore blood or pain-killer, though he did need to be given nutrients through a tube. Dib's skin had more color and most of his wounds have healed, but he still won't wake up. Everyday after skool, Gaz and I would walk to the hospital and hope when we get there Dib would be up and back to normal. Everyday was a disappointment. After finding nothing has changed Gaz and I would just talk, mostly about Dib. It was good, it was _distracting._ Gaz would talk about Dib when he was a baby and every little embarrassing detail about him. I would laugh. It felt good to laugh, I haven't been able to before Gaz and I started talking to each other after the accident.

"...and then he accused the next door neighbor to be a werewolf, but he was just _really_ hairy!" I chuckled at the Dib's antics. He didn't seem very different than now, always trying to capture whatever strange creature he sees.

"Hey, I've got to go to the bathroom, wait here." Gaz walk over to the restroom leaving me alone with Dib. My antenna focused on the sound of Dib's breathing, rather than that annoying machine that kept beeping. I pushed my chair back and let my body fall forward so that my chin rested on the edge of Dib's bed across from his head.

"Dib." I said to him. I didn't think he could hear me in this state. But when the machine keeping track of Dib's heart started beeping faster I started to think otherwise. I lift my head and stared at the machine, it's beeping uneven. It soon started beeping at a constant rate again. Did he hear me?

"Dib." I tried again. I stood up so that I was over Dib's face. "Dib!" This time I shouted. Nothing. That's when Gaz practically jump out of the restroom.

"Is he awake? Is he up?" The look of excitement she had quickly faded when she saw Dib was still unconscious. She looked at me with anger. "What the hell was that about?" I looked at her then back to Dib. I must have been mistaken. I slide back down into the seat.

"Nothing." I told her. I could feel my face fall, but I didn't try to stop it. Gaz looked at me worried and started to walk to her seat until the door opened. We both looked up surprised at who it was.

"Dad?" Gaz said as dumbfounded as I looked. I haven't seen him once since the accident and Gaz had mentioned that she hadn't either.

"I heard what happened to Dib, daughter!" The Dib's parental-unit said, his voice not holding much concern for Dib. "It is unfortunate, but I'm sure Dib will be up soon, it has only been a week!"

"A we- It's been a month Dad!" Gaz yelled at the professor strongly. A month. Two months. A year! How long will it be before Dib_ does _wake up? The professor looked at Gaz in surprise at her outburst. "You need to get your head out of your ass and pay attention to your family once in a while!" Something in Gaz must have cracked, because she looked really pissed. "If you don't even know the day your_ son _was hit by a truck then get the fuck out!" The professor looked unhappily at Gaz.

"I am sorry Gaz, but my work-" Gaz cut him off.

"Work, work, work that's all you ever have time for! If work is so important then go back to **work**!" She finished stomping to her chair. She sat down roughly and stared at her hands. Professor Membrane just stood there in front of the door staring at her, then slowly turn his body to face the door.

"I really am sorry Gaz, and to Dib. I'll be just outside if you need me." His voice was so hurt and broken, that for once I felt sorry for the neglecting father. Gaz had just grunted in response before he was gone. I looked at Gaz uncertain. She had her head hung and was biting her thumb nail.

"Gaz-Human, don't do that." I advised her. She looked at me not sure what I was talking about until she looked at her thumb which looked like it had endured much abuse. She mumble a sorry. There was a long awkward silence, for once neither of us was sure what to say to keep our minds off sensitive topics.

My mind plunged deep into what I heard. 'an indecisive amount of time', 'It's been a month', when will he wake up? What good am I doing just sitting here? Why is it I'm not helping him like before, what's stopping me? That's when it hit me. Why don't I just take matters into my on hands and get Dib out of this coma? I could just take Dib away from this germ-y hospital and find a way to wake up Dib myself! I looked over at Gaz. Could I trust Gaz to not tell anyone what I'm planning? Then again could I just steal her injured brother away without telling her?

"Gaz, I have a plan, but I need you to trust me." She looked up at me surprised from the break of silence. "I'm going to bust Dib out of here."

I looked up at the tall building. Most of the lights inside of it were off making it hard for a human to see in the middle of the night. But my Irken eyes could see just fine. I made sure I was completely alone before let my spider legs slip from my PAK and began to scale the hospital. If I was correct Dib's room should be fifth floor, second window. Once I reached my destination I peered inside to see a body lying in the bed and from the scythe-like shape coming from the person's head it was obviously Dib.

I use one of my spider leg's lasers to make a hole in the window big enough for me and Dib to fit through. This is where I had to be quick. I pushed the glass into the room and let it crash onto the floor. I rushed to Dib and took off the electrodes making the beeping of the machine die out. I lifted him bridal-style and ran to the window. I could hear feet coming to the door probably to investigate the sound of glass shattering, but I was out before anyone opened the door. Once I reached the ground I hid in a near by bush. I sighed in relief and hugged Dib closer to me when I started to move faster through the local terrain.

I was finally able to reach my house. When I walked in I found Gaz and Gir playing a video game on the T.V. rather vigorously. When they saw me carrying Dib they both stopped. Gaz to come and help me carry Dib down to the lab and Gir to scream about how he had found a nickle in his belly-button, which I highly doubted.

"Did anyone see you?" Gaz asked helping me lift Dib, which was really no problem for an Irken. I shook my head and led us to the couch. We laid Dib down on it and sat down on either side of him. I opened a panel on the arm of the couch and pressed a button making the couch lower into the base. We entered the lab and set Dib on a medical examination table. I started to connect Dib to a tube that will give him nutrients and another machine that had the same purpose as the beeping one. The only difference, really, was that instead of a beep it made a hum that would get louder as Dib's heart rate went up which was much more soothing to my antenna.

"So now what?" Gaz asked.

"Now, I have to look deeper into this coma and learn everything I can about it before I try anything to help Dib." I explained to her. She still looked unsure.

"And what about the fact we just stole a sick patient from the hospital? What are we going to do about that?" She had been worrying over that since I told her my plan. "The _police_ will be looking everywhere for him. What if they find out we took him?"

"The police-idiots won't find anything. Once I'm able to cure Dib of the coma we can just take him home and he can act like he doesn't remember where he was taken and by who." I nodded at my _**brilliant**_ plan, but Gaz didn't look quite as pleased.

"What if..." Her voice faded out and she looked to the ground. "What if Dib doesn't wake up?" Her voice was hardly above a whisper. I could feel my squeedly-spooch sink at her words.

"What?" How could Gaz just give up on her own brother like that?

"What if you can't help him? What if he never wakes up?" Gaz continued. I looked at her enraged.

"How can you say that? Are you really giving up on Dib that fast?" I yelled at her. She looked up at me, eyes wide and teary, but that what going to make me fall sorry for her. "You may be Dib's sister, but you're nothing like him! You find something hard to do and you just give up, but Dib never gives up! He keeps trying no matter what! So how is it you can just go and give up on _him_?" Gaz looked completely taken aback at what I was saying. She quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"S-sorry." She stuttered. "I should probably go before Dad wonders where I went." She walked over to Dib and mumble a 'Bye' and went to the elevator. "Take care of Dib, is it alright if I come over tomorrow after school." I nodded my head and she left. I walked to the giant computer screen at the end of the lab.

"Computer!" I yelled out.

"What?" Computer asked in an agitated tone.

"Bring up and send to my PAK all information related to the word 'coma'." I ordered.

"Fine." He said bored. A cable descended from the ceiling and was insert into my PAK. I closed my eyes letting my self fall into a sleeping state so that I could absorb the information.

I opened my eyes and stretched. What time is it? I checked my PAK. 6:23 A.M.. I could go to school, but I want to help Dib as soon as possible. I stole a glance at Dib. He was still laying on the table breathing softly with the machine humming steadily.

"Computer, e-mail a message to the school that I am sick and will not be attending today." I told him.

"Whatever." Was his response. Now I had to think of something to help Dib. I went over the information that was received in my PAK. According to what I've learned, right now Dib's mind is completely closed off to everything outside of it. Dib could be in this coma for both medical and emotional reasons, but there's no way of telling exactly what it is. Not even my Irken technology would be able to look inside Dib mind to located the problem. Or could it?

I started to think on whether it could actually work. Dib's been able to do it before and even drag me into it. But it was an accident and I don't even know how he did it. I wonder.

"GIR!" I called. I heard metal colliding with the floor as GIR padded over to me.

"Yes sir!" He saluted eyes red for a second before going back to their natural blue. He looked over to where Dib is. "OOOoohhh! Why is the big head sleepin'? WHY IS HE SLEEPING!" The robot shouted. I looked at Dib to see if he reacted, but there was nothing. I sighed.

"GIR, I need you to monitor Dib while I'm gone. If something happens call me. Understand?" GIR looked at me with one eye squinted.

"So you want me to watch the big head while you're out?" He asked almost in a normal sounding voice. My eyes widened. He understood? I nodded slowly. "OKAY-DOKEY!" He screamed and ran over to Dib and watched him intensely. Well that didn't last long.

I left the lab and came to the living room. Before I walked out the door I pull my contacts and wig from my PAK and put them on.

"Computer, I am probably going to need something that can carry a heavy object without drawing attention to myself." The Voot Carrier come down from the ceiling disguised as a giant pig. "Perfect!" I exclaimed and pulled it to the door. I took a deep breath before walking out the door. This is the only way I can think to help Dib. I started walking in the direction of Dib's house.

TBC

Hmmm, what is Zimmy thinking? Go ahead and take a guess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Invader Zim or it's characters.

**Recap**:_ I took a deep breath before walking out the door. This is the only way I can think to help Dib. I started walking in the direction of Dib's house. _

Zim's P.O.V.

I got in once, I can do it again. Now I just need to get passed any hindrances and get into Dib's, parental-unit's lab. Once becoming friends, Dib had explained the whole Halloween accident to me. Apparently Dib was trying to find a good costume for the Hallo-weenie holiday of this planet using one of his father's machines that was believed to be able to let someone see into a different dimension. After using it he started to see flashes of horrible images. He was slowly being pulled into a nightmare world where everyone he knows is a nightmare creature. As it turned out this nightmare world existed _in_ Dib's mind. He pulled me in with him when he grabbed my arm as he started to disappear and we had to work together to escape.

If this machine was able to allow me to enter Dib's mind maybe I can use my technology to re-program it to let me freely go in and out of Dib's head to fix whatever is wrong with him. I could probably hook it up to the simulation room's devices I used to trick Dib into thinking his life was perfect, just so he would admit he threw that muffin at me during lunch. Looking back on it now it may have been a bit rash, but no one throws a muffin at the AMAZING ZIM's head! I tugged at the giant floating pig behind me as I approached the Dib's house. I'll have to sneak in through the window to Dib's room, Dib's father might be home. I walked around the house to Dib's window.

"Stay here pig." I said to it. I climbed up the side of the house with my spider-legs and peered inside. The room looked the same as it had the lasted time I infiltrated Dib's base, not that I do it anymore, and found it was completely empty. I slide the window up as quietly as I could and coaxed for the pig to come up. It floated up and I pushed it inside. I climbed in and closed the window.

I stayed still and tried to pick up any other signs of life. I couldn't hear anything besides my own breathing. I walked to the door, took off my wig and put my antenna against the door. Nothing. Taking the handle I slowly twisted it and pushed the door open cautiously. It made a small creak and I panicked quickly stopping my actions. I listen to see if there was any outside reaction. None. I held my breath, slowly opening the creaking door, and walked into the hallway. The house seemed dead with silence. I finally exhaled deciding the house was empty. Dib's father must be at work or something.

I brought the pig out of the room and walked down stairs to the living room. I had never seen the Membrane's lab so I'll have to search every room and I'll even tear the house apart to find it. But, luck was on my side when I found it fairly easy to find thanks to the room with a sign above it clearly stating: "LAB". My face broke out in a smile at seeing how easy this was. Even when I walked into the lab I found that everything was labeled, but I shouldn't be surprised, Membrane's lab was filled with different experiments even I'd find it hard to keep track of them all.

Experiments for increasing taste bud sensitivity, alligator and elephant hybrid, robot brains...Aha! Dimensional Scope! It was under a sheet and look dusty. When I pulled it off the dust got everywhere causing my to cough like crazy. The must have not been used since Dib used it. The machine was much bigger than I had anticipated, but maybe I don't need the whole thing.

I took out a scanner that resembled a human camera. I pressed the top button and it started to scan the machine in front of me. The information of the machine started to come out of the bottom. It showed a blueprint of the machine and the functions of each of it's parts. Nodded to myself after finishing the puzzle of what I'd need. I took a wrench out of my PAK and started to take the machine apart along with my spider-legs and toss the needed parts into the pig's mouth.

It only took about 45 minutes before having everything I needed and it was still only 7:31 A.M.. I threw the sheet back over the remaining pieces. I don't think the Membrane would notice anyway, at least not with all these other experiments. I decided to walk out the front door this time seeing that no one would notice. I walked confidently back to my base sure that this was going to work. But when I came into view with the base I saw a vehicle I recognized as a police car. I immediately jump into a nearby bush with the pig and peer out of it.

What was a police car doing outside my base. I was panicking. Had they already figured out it was Zim who took the Dib? I walk through the bushes to see what was going on. I saw a police man come out of the car and start to approach the house. I came up and hid behind a fire hydrant and watched knock on the door. GIR answered. GIR! What was he doing? He was supposed to be watching Dib! At least he's disguised.

"Hello, is this the residence of the kid named Zim?" The policeman asked.

"Yyyyyyeeeeeeesssssss." Was GIR's answer.

"Well I would like to talk to him about his friend Dib Membrane." Oh, please don't say something stupid GIR.

"He's sick...*sniffle*...he won't move. HE WON'T EVEN PLAY DRESS UP WIF MEEEEEEE!" GIR screamed and started crying and making strange crying-like noises. The policeman looked surprised and then looked sadly at GIR.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that. But I sent to inform him that it seems that his friend has been kidnapped so please tell him." GIR stopped crying and looked up at the policeman.

"Ookie-Dookie!" He yelled at the policeman and slammed the door in his face. Once the policeman had finally left in his INFERIOR vehicle. I quickly ran up to the front door with the pig and literally jumped inside once I opened the door.

"WELCOME HOME MASTA!" GIR screamed at me from the couch were he was watching his stupid monkey show.

"GIR!" I yelled at him. "I told you to watch Dib!" I didn't have time for GIR's stupidity. I ran over to the elevator and squeezed the pig inside. Come on, come on, come on! Why did this thing have to be so slow! The elevator slowly made it to the lab and I hurried out to find Dib covered in my Irken uniforms. GIR. I quickly took them all off of him and looked him over. He looked fine and the humming was normal as well. I sighed in relief. But then suddenly my face fell and my expression became pained. My hand slowly made it to Dib's and gave it a squeeze.

"Dib." The humming became louder and my eyes widened. But the humming was lowering."Dib please," I whispered and then said clearer, "come back." The humming had become louder again before fading to it's original state. A huge smile crept up on my face. He had heard me! I had to move him to a stretcher so I could push him to the simulation room.

"Come pig." I called the pig that was still floating in the elevator. Once inside the simulator room I lifted Dib into the seat in the middle of the room and set the heart rate monitor next to him on the floor. I couldn't help but chuckle at his position. It reminded me of when Dib falls asleep in class. His body hunched over, his head hung low, and his arms dangling at his sides. I pushed his head up against the back of the chair and put his hands in his lap to give him a more comfortable position. I then pushed the pig to the control room of the simulator and immediately got to working on it.

"Computer, I'll need a helmet to connect with this." I said pointing to the end of a cord that came from the ceiling. At last it was finished and it wasn't until now that I realized how nervous I actually was. I looked at the screen were I could see Dib. He was so still, I have to do this, I can't let this go on. I took one last glance at him before quickly pressing a button on the control panel.

Everything around me started to change and shift, until it appeared I was outside, not far from the hi-skool in fact. Another thing I noticed was that it didn't look anything like the nightmare world before but exactly like the real world. Dib must have created this, but where is he? I looked left. Then right. That's when I saw him. He was walking down the sidewalk with "Gaz".

"DIB!" I yelled without thinking. He looked around then looked at "Gaz" and said something, but I was too far away to hear it. She said something back and immediately started to walk away and Dib started to follow. I couldn't let him get away.

"Dib, wait!" I started running up to them, but kept my distance. I knew Dib hated me now and it was only the hope he would forgive me and still want to be friends that had made me so determined to actually face Dib.

"What do_ you_ want?" He asked, his voice cold, but somehow his voice made my squeedly-spooch do flips despite the hate in his voice. I never realized how much I missed the sound of his voice. "I thought I told you to leave me alone." I just looked at him with wide eyes. He really hated how I felt this much? No, that isn't the problem here, I have to help him get out of this comatose.

"I..." I hesitated. I wasn't sure what to say. How was I suppose to explain that he was in a coma? I noticed he was starting to get annoyed. "Dib, you have to listen-" I was cut off when "Gaz" walked in front of Dib and gave me a deadly stare.

"He doesn't have to listen to anything you have to say and he sure doesn't want to talk to _you_!" Both Dib and I look at her with surprise. She suddenly took Dib's leading him away from me. Wanted to move and run after them, but something was missing: my legs. What was happening? The only thing I could think of was that Dib's mind is rejecting me.

"Dib..." I called out, but it was already to late and I found myself open my eyes to see that I was back in the control room. I looked back at the front screen to see Dib in the exact same position I had left him in. Damn. But this wasn't about to make me give up, I had to try again. So taking my chances I once again pressed the button sending me into Dib's mind. It was different this time, at least the setting was. I was in Dib's room and he was right in front of me, his back facing me. Luckily I was in front of the door so he can't get out.

"Dib." He turned around surprised at seeing me and probably wondering how I got in here. His mouth opened probably to call for the Gaz-Fake. "Don't, I need to talk to you."

"Then hurry up and get out." He told me threateningly. I flinched, but pushed the guilt and self-hatred away gestured for him to take a seat. He didn't sit down immediately, but eventually sat down with a suspicious look in his eyes. Okay. I took a deep breath ready for yelling and questions. But, there was one thing I had to confirm first. I had to hear it directly from him.

"Dib, were friends right?" I asked hopeful. He glared at me, not a good sign.

"I think you made it very clear this morning that we _aren't_." He eyes narrowed more. If looks could kill I'd die a _horrible_ death, but what he said confused me.

"This morning?" I asked. But then I thought about it. He must be talking about a fake Zim that exists here. "OH! No, Dib, that wasn't me!" His bewildered expression made me realize how stupid that sounded to him.

"Not you? Then who the fuck could it have been. I don't remember any other Irkens coming to this planet besides you and Tak." He asked.

"It's hard to explain right now, Dib-human. Do you remember the accident?" I was starting to wonder if he lost any of his memory after the accident.

"Of course I do...well more or less. Now tell me what it is you wanted to tell me and _get out_!" His voice raised in anger making my antenna rise, but otherwise I stayed still. He was obviously getting irritated with me not telling him what I'm getting at, I hope he doesn't reject me like before.

"What exactly do you remember of the accident?" At his expression I quickly added, "please, I need to make sure of something." He grumble a fine and started to retell what had happened.

"I remember you wanting to talk to me about something, so after skool we walked to the sidewalk and you told me..." My face was starting to flush at this part, but when he had hesitated I looked at him expectant. "I don't remember what you told me." My eyes widened.

"You...don't...?" Was he serious? Why is it that he forgets that certain part of the story when it's the whole thing that started this? He nodded. I blushed and looked at the ground remembering what it felt like to tell him. "Well that isn't important anyway, what else do you remember?"

"After you told me whatever it is you told me I guess I panicked and ran into the street. When you caught up to me we heard a truck honk it's horn in front of us and you pushed me out of the way and then everything goes blank." Was nodding, but again something was wrong with his story. He pushed me out of the way not the other way around. I frowned. Was this the world he thought was reality? Was this what he wanted? No, this isn't what he wants, I can tell from the way he looks, completely miserable and I've been around Dib long enough to know exactly what he's feeling. I had to tell him what was going on straight forward now, I didn't know how else to help him see.

"Dib-Thing, the Zim, Gaz, and any other humans you've seen today don't exist." I paused watching him, making sure he understood.

"Don't exist? What are you talking about of course they exist." I shook my head. Well, it was worth a shot, but it seems I'll have to explain this further.

"There illusions that your mind, for whatever reason, created." Dib suddenly looked like he was having a battle with himself on whether or not to believe me and make sense of things.

"No, that's not true! That's not possible!" He looked as panicked as he had that day. He put his hands over his ears trying to block out my voice, which I knew wouldn't work being that we were inside his head.

"Please, Dib, listen!" I tried to reason with him. I had to explain this to him, but the right words never seemed to come out. "It wasn't me who got hit by that truck it was _you_!" Oh yeah, very explanatory.

"Then how the hell am I completely fine? How is it that I'm even still walking?" He shouted at me, his eyes wild.

"Because you're-!" Was all I could get out before I was suddenly back at the control room. I stood up in my seat frantically looking around me until my eyes landed on Dib who at the moment was the only thing that made sense at the moment. All I could was stare at the screen show a peaceful Dib before slamming myself back down into the seat. I put my head in my hands and let out a dry sob.

Irk dammit!

Awwww! I made Zimmy all angsty now. :( ...Sorry for the wait, I've been everywhere this past weekend.

R&R, please


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Invader Zim or it's characters.

**Recap**: _"Because you're-!" Was all I could get out before I was suddenly back at the control room. I stood up in my seat frantically looking around me until my eyes landed on Dib who at the moment was the only thing that made sense. All I could was stare at the screen show a peaceful Dib before slamming myself back down into the seat. I put my head in my hands and let out a dry sob._

_Irk dammit!_

Zim's P.O.V.

"There's someone at the door..." The computer groaned out. I was still holding my head in my hands, I had gotten a horrible headache after coming from Dib's mind.

"GIR will get it." I said simply while waving a hand at no one. Everything was quiet around me, besides the humming still coming from the heart rate monitor.

"ZIM!" I jumped at the sound of someones voice coming from in front of me. I winced at how loud it was and looked up. I saw Gaz's face in front of me on one of my video feeds. What was she doing here? Didn't she go to skool? It's only...3:32 P.M.! How did time go by so fast?

"Zim! Get your ass down here NOW!" She sounded angry, but panicked as well.

"Yes, ma'am." I retorted, irritated by her shouting. She gave me a glare before going off screen.

I went back into the simulation room and placed Dib back on the stretcher. I decided to leave him there since I'll be back to try again anyway. I, reluctantly, left Dib to go face Gaz's wrath.

"What took you so long!" Gaz had her arms folded and was glaring daggers at me from the couch. I sighed.

"Could you _not_ yell, I've got a headache." I grimaced.

"We have bigger problems than a stupid headache! The police were at the skool today asking every student about Dib!" Well that was expected, it was Gaz who said the police would be looking everywhere for Dib. I looked at her wondering if she had forgotten this.

"So? I already told you not to worry. Zim has this handled." I said reassuringly.

"Don't you think it's a bit suspicious that you weren't at skool today _right_ _after _Dib's 'disappearance'? What if they start suspecting you?" I smirked.

"You should have more trust in Zim. The police-human had already come to Zim's base to inform me of Dib, and GIR had taken care of it rather smoothly." I lifted my chin in to show my confidence.

"GIR? You mean _GIR_? The stupid robot dog, GIR?" She asked skeptic.

"I'M MAKIN' COOKIES!" A scream came from the kitchen. I rubbed the temples of my head before answering.

"Yes, but the human wasn't exactly too bright either, so all is well." I nodded. She muttered an 'Oh' before looking at the ground. It appeared something was on her mind and she looked back up at me.

"How's Dib? Have you figured something out?" She asked a bit timidly, as if something was telling her there was another problem. At first I didn't understand why she thought there was anything wrong until I remembered how I appeared. My antenna were limp behind my head out of exhaustion, I was slightly hunched and I was still holding my head in one of my hands. I tried to straighten myself out, but I felt completely drained, so instead I trudged over to the couch and sat next to Gaz.

"Sort of." Gaz did not seem to happy with this answer as she gave me look that told me 'Tell me what the fuck "sort of" means or else'. "What I mean is I think I've found a way to help Dib, but it's going to take some time. I've built a machine that allows me to enter Dib's mind so that I can find whatever is keeping him from waking up." I decided to leave out the part where I had to break into her house and steal her father's equipment to build it.

"_Inside Dib's mind_? Wow, your technology's not as crappy as I thought it was." She said nonchalantly.

"Thank you...wait!" Gaz was giving me a sly look. I growled at her. How dare she insult me!

"So have you used it yet?" She said making me forget about her last comment.

"Yeah. The problem is that Dib seems to have created a different reality in his head where I was hit by that truck and we're enemies again..." I trailed off wondering why exactly Dib would want things to be like that again. He looked completely miserable when I found him, unlike before the accident. I felt a pair of eyes watching me and looked at Gaz. She was looking at me curiously.

"What?" I asked.

"What were you thinking about? You should be careful when thinking hard like that. Your head could explode." I gave her a bored look, then thought back to her question.

"When I went into Dib's mind and found him he seemed unhappy, even though he was in a world he created. He wasn't so sad when we were friends, so why would he want us to be enemies again?" Everything always seemed to come back to me. I'm really starting to think I'm the problem. It's the only thing I can think of. He doesn't even remember what I told him that day, he _must_ hate me.

"Does he know that, that world's not real?" Gaz questioned.

"No, I tried to tell him, but he didn't believe me and he didn't give me the chance to explain anything to him before pushing me out of his head." I sighed.

"Then he made the world unconsciously, you can't assume he wants things like that. What goes on in his mind are only things he thinks would happen . I don't think he wants to be enemies with you at all. Even I saw the difference in him when you two had finally stopped the whole trying to destroy each other thing." That was true, but I can't help but feel some part of him wanted this.

"What I'm wondering is how he feels about what you told him before the accident." I looked to the ground.

"He doesn't even remember, but if he did I know he'll hate me for that alone." She looked at me confused.

"He doesn't remember? Did you tell him?" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What, and get the same reaction as last time? I doesn't think so."

"Like I said before your timing was bad. I don't think you should tell him _now, _but once he's out of the coma and some time has passed you could try again." I still couldn't think of myself telling him again, but I'll take Gaz's advice into consideration.

"Maybe I should approach the situation differently. Dib didn't seem to want to listen when I tried to tell him that everything around him isn't real." This was going to take longer than I had anticipated.

"When are you going to try again?" Gaz asked.

"Right now." I said getting up. "I want Dib to wake up as soon as possible instead of staying in that fake world." I walked to the elevator, then looked back at Gaz. "If you're coming you should probably bring something to occupy yourself, time seems to go slower in Dib's mind than in reality." She nodded then walked to the side of the couch and started rummaging through something that I can only assume was her backpack and pulled out her Game Slave 2. When we arrived at the simulator room I told Gaz to stay and placed Dib back in the chair with the same position.

"Isn't this the room you used to trick Dib in to telling you he threw the muffin at you?" She asked taking a look around the room.

"So you do listen to Dib." I observed. "And yes. Let it be a lesson to you to never throw a muffin at my glorious skull." Gaz let out a snort at this and I glowered at her. I told Computer to put another seat in the control room when we arrived.

"What exactly are you going to do this time?" Gaz asked.

"Zim will have to play along with Dib's mind-world and try to gain his friendship again. If I try to be too forward again I'll only end up making him push me away again." It sounded good. Of course it did, all of Zim's plans are good. I reached up above me for the helmet and put it over my head.

"Good luck." Gaz said before I pushed the button that for the third time put me in a completely different scenery.

I looked around. I saw some familiar houses next to me from the sidewalk, one of those house was Dib's. I walked up to it and stood at the end of the sidewalk and as if on cue the door opened and out came Dib and "Gaz". When he saw me his eyes widened in surprise. But instead of asking what I was doing there or telling me to go away he just looked down at the sidewalk as if it were interesting and started walking forward with "Gaz" following behind. When I saw he wasn't going to acknowledge me I quickly grabbed his arm to stop him. He looked at me in fear making me let go of him and back off.

Why was he suddenly so afraid of me. Maybe it was something I said to him before, it was very confusing, but I don't remember saying anything that would get that kind of reaction. When he saw me back off he took off down the sidewalk.

"Dib, wait!" I tried, already knowing he wouldn't answer back. He only seemed to walk faster with "Gaz" walking normally behind. It's a process, I reminded myself and started following Dib down the sidewalk.

TBC

Sorry for the short and uneventful chapter it'll get better I promise. Going back to Dib's P.O.V. Next chapter. Thank you for reading this far! R&R, please!


End file.
